


【弗泰】叹息弓弦

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 我草，我都忘了我还写过这个东西了，因为是之前实习的时候在工位上摸的鱼所以写得不是很好，9500字，首发还是LOFTER，2019.4.15
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Taelia Fordragon, Taelia Fordragon & Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 1





	【弗泰】叹息弓弦

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】
> 
> ·年差3岁的弗泰，童话感的小故事
> 
> ·起因是有一天看到《紫钗记》里写妒心是“横来白羽穿心箭”，于是想啊，也许嫉妒就是黑铁般艰涩冰冷的箭，而爱意则是金箭？就写了这篇文
> 
> ·也许会有点痛，有点ooc
> 
> 可以接受请往下↓

叹息弓弦。

<<

“那么我先去找普劳德摩尔上将他们了，明天见弗林。”

泰莉亚·弗塔根把拘留所的钥匙交还给港口守卫，呼出一口气转过身。

弗林·晴风本来抱着胳膊靠在角落的壁炉边，正百无聊赖地盯着拘留所桌上跳动的煤油灯火苗，听到她的声音转过头来懒散地笑了笑：“好嘞，帮我告诉塞勒斯我明天下午再给他审讯报告。”

“他说了让你上午给他的。”泰莉亚撇撇嘴，狡黠地勾起嘴角，“晚上别喝多了，明天早上见啦，别迟到！”

说着，她脚步轻盈地跳上台阶，从拘留所的地下室出去了。

“太残酷了！小泰——”他装模作样地哀嚎着，目光却追着她的窈窕背影上了台阶，直到她的影子也消失了，只留下盛暑璀璨的日光倾倒在石阶上。

明明已经临近日落，太阳却还是这么大。

他啧了一声，肖想着泰莉亚被日光照亮的乌黑短发，以及挂在发梢的汗珠，短促地笑了一下。

忽然，一股剧烈的痛意从背心刺进了他的胸腔，事情太过突然，他都没听到什么东西袭来的声音，登时两眼一黑，几乎跪倒在了地上。

“弗林？你怎么了？”拘留所的看守被他吓了一跳，赶紧跑过去想扶起他。

他的额头渗出冷汗，紧闭着眼睛：“呃……我的背后，有人……偷袭……”

守卫紧张起来，立刻看向他的背后。

一堵墙。

地下室的墙，连条缝都没有。

“怎、怎么可能呢？这里可是地下室啊，你后面什么都没有啊？”

虽然觉得可能是弗林的恶作剧，但谨慎起见他们还是慢慢朝他的方向挪去。

“咦？”

弗林瞪大了眼睛。

他还没抬起头，一个守卫就一巴掌拍上了他的背：“你这小子！我就知道你在耍把戏！这不是啥都没有吗！？”

怎么回事？

他的背上明明还在痛，而且越来越明显，但那人的手按在“受伤”的位置却没让他感觉有什么武器被震动了。

“啊哈哈。真是的，我不过只是想偷偷懒嘛。”他打着哈哈抬起头来。

看守还想说什么，但看着他苍白的脸似乎也不是装出来的。正在犹豫的时候，弗林从地上窜起来，一溜烟跑出了拘留所：“但是还是麻烦你帮我写报告了！我可不能浪费了啤酒券！”

“弗林你个混球！我要跟你绝交！”守卫挥动拳头，朝他的背影忿忿地喊道。

<<

上了年纪的医生推了推自己的老花镜，把听诊器放回托盘上，转过身拍了一下正迷恋地朝镜子秀肌肉的弗林：“穿衣服吧傻小子，你什么毛病都没有。”

弗林呼了口气，有些不舍地拉上衣服盖住自己引以为傲的胸毛：“真的假的，我刚刚可是痛得不行啊？”

“无外伤无内伤无魔法伤，你再怀疑就只能找巫医看看是不是给人下咒了，佐司瓦的女巫说不定看上你了。喏，这是处方。回去喝点热饮料有助于肌肉放松，以及……”医生的羽毛笔尖在纸上刷刷划过，留下一连串意味不明的椭圆。

“魅力非凡也是罪过啊。走了！”弗林吹了吹胡子，并没接过处方单，就拎着外套走出了诊所。

他脚步轻快地踏进信风集市，溜达过炼金师的瓶瓶罐罐与墙上挂满培根的街角餐桌，买了两瓶酒，又追着从路过的女人们颈间散发出的浓烈花香慢吞吞回到自己在唐威克管区的小公寓。接着，他收起一直挂在嘴角的笑容，沉默地拧开煤油灯，在角落那面溅了些污点的镜子前再次脱下外衣。

有些扭曲的镜面倒映出他的上身，以及那根插在他背后的——

箭？

那是一根箭。

弗林稍稍把背转向镜子，努力查看自己的伤情。

的确是一支将近四十厘米长的通体漆黑的箭，奇怪的是被刺中的地方并没有流血——倒不如说，他连衣服都没被刺破。

回家的一路，经过的所有玻璃酒瓶与花窗都倒映出了这支箭，然而仿佛没有人能够看到一样，现在那支箭在灯光下也没有影子。

只有胸腔深处随心脏收缩而不断触发的疼痛能证明它的存在。

弗林从一旁摸来亚麻汗巾，胡乱卷了卷塞进嘴里咬紧，伸手到左后背将它拔了出来。

他仿佛听到了“啪”的一声，但也可能是幻觉。箭头的倒钩在拔出的瞬间钩破肌肉与骨骼，他痛得一阵痉挛。

他把那支箭放到了自己的眼底。

在昏黄的灯光下，那支箭上有黯淡的反光，但上面没有一丝血迹。箭从头到尾羽都是用浑然一块的黑铁做成的，似乎也没有经过打磨，表面有些凹凸不平，像被强酸锈蚀过一样。

拔出了箭的胸膛此刻还在一阵一阵抽痛，他感觉胸口的所有器官都揪在了一起，痛逐渐变得麻木。

他把那只奇怪的箭放到鼻子下闻了闻。

没有血腥味，只有一股堪比斯陀颂恩酸苹果酒一般的浓烈酸味。他不由得皱起脸把它摔到了角落。

管它呢，没伤口就行。

他谨遵医嘱，开始喝酒。

<<

那到底是什么呢？

弗林说不清楚，他感觉体内被箭簇划破的地方终日酸痛痉挛，好像他变成了案板上的生鱼片，割开的肌肉纹理上浸透了柠檬汁和海盐。那把箭穿刺的时候带来由衷的冰冷，握在手里也像是冰冻过一样，那到底是什么呢？

他在塞勒斯翻动报告的时候伸手摸上烟卷，港口统领办公室的角落空荡荡的，泰莉亚并没有如约到来，似乎是吉恩国王和普劳德摩尔家的人把她找去了，让她把部落最近的活动记录汇报给来访的联盟领袖安度因·乌瑞恩国王。她在中午会与他们在花园共进午餐。

唉，昨天还是她跟他说的一定要一起到塞勒斯这儿呢。

“弗林！”塞勒斯气得鼻孔冒烟，手指戳着报告，“你又偷懒翘班了吧？！看看这里写得什么玩意儿？你叫人代写报告连落款都不改？真不敢相信你会犯这种错，你是鲭鱼脑子吗？”

“鲭鱼可没有我这么靓丽的秀发。”弗林在挨揍的边缘还想继续贫嘴，但看着塞勒斯捏紧的拳头还是老老实实认错了，“好啦塞勒斯大人，我可不是故意想逃班的。再说了，还能有什么审讯呢？该问的泰莉亚跟我都已经从他嘴里撬出来了，没有其他的情报了。”

“你最好是这样的。”塞勒斯用炉火点了烟卷叼在嘴里，“肯定大部分都是泰莉亚问出来的吧？”

出于对奖金的考虑，弗林摆出严肃的表情：“您可别这么说，我好歹也干了挺多活的，那个囚犯还是我给绑回去的呢。”

“得了吧，再这样你别和泰莉亚搭伙了，滚去船上刷甲板最好。”塞勒斯哼哼着把报告收进文件夹，从他面前走过去了。

弗林对着他的背影嬉皮笑脸，影子在地上拖出长长一条，背上的位置晃着一支箭的阴影。

那到底是什么呢？

生活日复一日缓慢前进，他背上的箭越来越多，从一天一根到一天三四根逐级递增。

凡瑞克今年春天搬来了波拉勒斯。哈兰死后自由港逐渐衰败了，他在那里做生意没什么油水，于是到唐威克管区盘下了一间小店面，照样卖他的鱼馔。

过惯了刀尖上谋吃食的日子，凡瑞克已经不大习惯与一般市民做生意了，小店不温不火，因此很多时候店里只有弗林一个主顾。

凡瑞克给弗林端上盐花潮路鳕鱼后站在吧台后擦杯子。听了弗林对自己“病情”的描述，他愣了半天：“你不是脑子有问题了吧？”

“怎么连你也这样说啊？”弗林不耐烦地啧了一声，“老伙计，那是真实的箭，我现在背后——”还背着一支呢。

他想了一下，改了口：“——的伤口还在痛呢。”

“你这种人会被人偷袭也不奇怪。你自己说说，你仇家还少吗？”凡瑞克毫不留情，瘦削的手指利索地将一堆玻璃杯摞起放进身后的壁橱，“你我之前手脏得够咱们被箭射死千百回了，不过我还奇怪呢，怎么是箭？为什么不是子弹？”

“你这混蛋，我当年在港口就不该救你。”弗林差点给鱼刺卡住喉咙。

凡瑞克哼笑起来：“呸，明明咱们是一起躲起来的。还要柠檬汁吗？照你那说法，最近应该已经酸够了吧？”

“我真怀疑那箭是在柠檬桶里泡过的。”这么说着，他还是把盘子推了过去，用鱼肉接住大厨挤下的柠檬汁。

“说点其他的吧。那个‘头发跟渡鸦的羽毛一样’的姑娘呢？她就上次来了一回。”凡瑞克把用过的柠檬丢进一堆厨余垃圾里。

弗林用手勾过啤酒杯，甜中带苦的滋味从舌苔上的盐粒上滚过去，慢慢绽放开。他组织了一下语言：“啊，小泰啊，她最近可忙了，我已经一个星期没见到她啦。”

“真可惜。”大厨遗憾地摇摇头，“你上次说她想吃波拉勒斯龙虾，我还进了几只呢。”

“哟！那给我吃吧。”弗林眼中放光。他又大口咽了一口啤酒，把箭伤带来的痛意压下去。

那到底是什么呢？

弗林·晴风和马迪亚斯·肖尔再一次被征召去祖达萨进行情报搜集。两位从阴影中摸爬滚打出来的刺客这次遇到了点“小麻烦”，但好歹还是在被困67小时后解决了所有见到过他们的家伙，全身而退了。

“你的话未免太多了。我有些怀疑你到底是怎么成为刺客的。”在暴风城刺客团新兵的第一课就是保持隐没。

肖尔把弗林的短剑抛给他，顺便也妥帖收好自己的匕首。他看着弗林的眼神在冷静自持中含着一股嫌弃，弗林猜他八成又要说自己在割那个守卫的喉时动作慢了。

去你妈的旱鬼，我能怎么办？船长在心中腹诽。

我背上可是插着一把箭呢！

弗林小心地踮起脚转过身，让自己不至于靠在船舵上的时候拨动箭杆引发更多不必要的疼痛，尽管这看起来有点儿娘娘腔。算了，不痛比较重要。

“你别看我脾气好，把我点着了我也是能把你丢进海里的，刺客大师。”他哼哼着讽刺回去。肖尔不置可否。

他们没再说话。两个刺客在这次行动中都耗尽了全部心力，在最难的时候他们真的以为自己回不去了。肖尔在进入军情七处之前就做好了为联盟牺牲的准备，然而弗林可不是这样，他从泥泞中爬出来，每一秒都想活着。

有人曾经叫他“不要死”。

海风吹乱了他们的额发。弗林一边估摸着自己回去要买多少发胶，一边望着眼前闪着亮蓝色碎光的海面，突然对肖尔说：“嘿刺客大师。我说你有被箭射中过吗？”

马迪亚斯诧异地瞥了他一眼：“你是指什么？”

“就——受伤。”弗林比划了一下，发现没法准确描述自己的意思。他没上过学，字什么的还是在自由港做账的那些日子学的。

“我受过不计其数的伤，但中箭倒是没有过。一个刺客间谍可不该被弓手发现行踪啊。”肖尔皱起眉头。

“我当然明白，以前十个火枪兵都打不中我。”弗林翻了个白眼，“唉，算了朋友。我在来之前受了箭伤。那痛可真是……”

他闭着眼睛，拿腔拿调地模仿港口歌手念了点哀感顽艳的句子。

肖尔觑了他一眼：“停下吧船长，你引以为豪的风度可快全没了。”

“呿，女士们可最欣赏我这种迷人的样子了。来波拉勒斯那么久你还没听过美人们给我的赞誉吗？”弗林皱着眉头嬉笑。他背上很痛，痛意带着强酸的烧灼感却令他浑身发冷。他可能染上了什么水手的传染病。该死。

“谎言是留给敌人的，你当我是朋友就别这样。喂，你真有女士会喜欢吗？”肖尔这话反而有点幽默的意思了。

“开玩笑，我的前女友可是个褐发蓝眼的大美人！”

“你上次在神庙里说你前女友像巫毒石像。”肖尔毫不留情地拆穿。

弗林登时做出了语塞的样子，哼哼着走下了船舱。不过，在马迪亚斯转过身去的瞬间，他拐进船舱的角落，把背上的箭给拔了下来。

真痛啊。他握着箭杆，有些无奈地叹了口气。

那痛意，那箭，到底是什么呢。

泰莉亚会知道吗？

他忽然平白无故想起了她，就在这时又一支箭射入他的肩胛骨。这次，他听到了骨骼破碎的响动。

弗林越来越少见到泰莉亚了。

<<

泰莉亚。

弗林把新的一支箭从背上拔出，想到了她。

这怪不得他。谁让他们一起度过了少年时期，有什么事都会告诉对方呢？关于箭的事他再也没对任何人提起过，包括小泰。

这让他感到很不习惯。

他是在17岁的时候认识泰莉亚的。那时候他刚刚脱离自由港没多久，缺了之前的左膀右臂的船长只能做些小偷小摸的勾当，怎么想都太狼狈了。在那种境况之下，他在港口统领的拘留所遇见了刚过完14岁生日的泰莉亚。

那时候她刚刚长到能穿上海军府最小号的护甲的个子，一头长发在过生日当天被剪到耳根上一点点（比现在还要短），皮肤因连续一整个夏天的户外训练而变成了均匀且带着点甜蜜意味的小麦色。她站在港口统领塞勒斯·克瑞斯福的背后，双瞳以大洋般明朗的样子呈现在弗林眼前。他原本窝在泛着霉味的吊床上，看到她的一瞬间忽然条件反射般摸了摸自己的下巴，后悔没在入狱之前用那生锈的餐刀剃去胡茬。

刚巧塞勒斯从他的口供中了解到了他在自由港的“光辉事迹”，又考虑到他是已经连续偷了波拉勒斯26家高级珠宝店后才意外落网的身手，向他抛出了橄榄枝。

然后他就被配给小泰当搭档了。

他们一起完成过许多任务。大多数时候是他先上去刺探些信息、规划好路线（顺便顺手捞些油水），然后小泰正面突破。她是个厉害的姑娘，独立、聪明、勇敢、力气惊人，还带着些可爱的小气。她不会被艰难的环境困扰，但总会被他的玩笑弄得气急败坏——

她生起气来时会蹦出些波拉勒斯下层人的粗话，也不知道到底是和塞勒斯学的还是和弗林学的。短促地吸一口气，微微咧着嘴，露出两颗锋利的小虎牙。

她的头发像渡鸦的羽毛。

曾经凡瑞克问起他的搭档的时候，弗林思索了半天只能想到这个比喻，让凡瑞克大跌眼镜，毕竟他认识的弗林·晴风在夸女人的时候从来不会词穷，连对着自由港南渡口那个钓螃蟹的死老太婆他都能夸人家抛出去的吊线像流星的尾巴。

但弗林也想不到更好的比喻了。小泰是那么纯粹的姑娘，浑身上下充满了生命力，扛着大锤子却轻盈地像随时都能飞起来。说她的黑发像阳光下微微泛着金属光泽的渡鸦羽毛怎么了？

更重要的是小泰比较聪明。别看她年纪小，但脑袋却很灵光。不少人说弗林很机灵，他自己知道，这是对他在暗巷锻炼出的狡猾性格的委婉表述，但小泰是真的聪明。她思考的时候安静专注，总是能发现千丝万缕的细节，然后理出一条线索。

他深刻地依赖着她。这么聪明的小泰，肯定能帮他提供一些重要的建议，关于这箭到底是从哪儿来的，为什么咬着他的胸腔不放，以及它到底是什么。

但看着屋子里已经渐渐堆成一堆的漆黑箭簇，他没来由地胆怯了。

如果泰莉亚也看不到呢？如果她也不知道这是什么呢？如果……如果她知道这是什么呢？她对他会作何反应呢？

她会难过吗？弗林忽然感到害怕。

她会为他难过吗？仔细一想，他更害怕了。

也许还是不告诉她比较好吧。

他把手中的箭丢到角落，黑铁般的箭头敲在其他箭杆上，发出当啷的清脆响声。

<<

泰莉亚·弗塔根喜欢上了安度因·乌瑞恩，这事弗林已经知道了。

当吟游诗人罗素突然改换了歌谱，喜气洋洋地开始唱情歌的时候，聚在吧台前的海军府军校生就已经透露了这些信息。联盟的国王正在邀请小泰去暴风城观光。偷懒的军校生的脸嘻嘻哈哈挤进定锚黑啤酒的焦糖色泡沫里，连同锅炉上的蒸鱼一起咕噜咕噜直叫。

弗林瘪瘪嘴，用餐叉割开盘子里的海瑟顿褐乳酪，又浇上酱汁。

小泰居然喜欢上那个内陆人了？拜托，他才来库尔提拉斯三个月！她怎么脑子一热就喜欢上一个陌生男人了？

弗林比泰莉亚大，虽然平时没靠谱到哪里去，但至少还是有点为人兄长的架子的。他和塞勒斯唯一能轻易达成无条件协议的就是对那些企图在周六傍晚约小泰出去划船的男孩们嗤之以鼻之后将之统统赶走。而现在塞勒斯就乐呵呵让小泰去那些看起来靴子都没沾过泥巴的贵族面前了，这让弗林都说不准到底自己被谁背叛了。

嘿，就算库尔提拉斯民风再开放，他作为半个兄长好歹也应该给小泰做做挑选对象的参谋吧？

可就像自己没告诉小泰箭的存在一样，小泰也从来都没有告诉过他那个内陆的年轻国王是否拉过了她的手、吻过她的脸颊。她那洋溢着番茄般饱满色泽的双唇是否柔软，将成为一个伟大的秘密，一个只有乌瑞恩国王才知道的王室秘辛。

这不大公平吧？他才来库尔提拉斯三个月！这样一个远方的来客，他怎么能知道泰莉亚最喜欢提拉加德的哪处海崖，怎么能知道她什么时候去勾角地买最新鲜的苹果，怎么能知道她喜欢在水手黑咖啡里加点什么——她不加奶不加糖，反而要加米尔霍顿庄园的特产蜂蜜。

他哪里配得上泰莉亚——

弗林张了张嘴，把乳酪塞进嘴里，胡子粘上了酱汁。

……他哪里都配得上。安度因·乌瑞恩可是暴风城的国王啊。

泰莉亚一直想要出海冒险，而“安度因”这个名字就象征着她未知的故乡和远方的大陆，象征着她未曾见过的一切。连水手之家的占卜师都说过，年轻的国王蔚蓝清澈的眼睛象征着晴朗无风的大海，对即将出航的水手来说是好兆头。

她必然会获得幸运女神的庇佑，在安度因的牵引下航向瑰丽的人生。而在此之前，她会挽着他的手，走过普劳德摩尔城堡的花园迷宫。她还会带他走过自己最喜欢的海崖，如果国王不介意——人们都说安度因国王是一位平易近人的君主，他肯定不介意——她就会带他去勾角地挑最新鲜的苹果，还会在他的注视下，在贵族的午茶会上往咖啡杯里加蜂蜜。

连弗林都知道他肯定会喜欢她的。

炉火继续旺盛地跳跃。军校生们的笑声掺和进罗素的弦歌，他落在墙上的影子显示出背上晃动的三根箭杆。

<<

在蒂芬王后逝世22年之后，暴风城终于将迎来它的新一任王后。

曾经的摄政王伯瓦尔的遗孤泰莉亚重新继承了弗塔根家族的爵位，其飒爽英姿在库尔提拉斯亦人人皆知，她人又生得漂亮健康，得到安度因·乌瑞恩国王的特别青睐也不奇怪。年轻的两人互生情愫，联姻便顺理成章。

婚期确定在五月下旬，在入夏之前赶着第一批绣球花的花季，又不至于遇上六月的季风给暴风城带来的闷热与潮湿。婚礼当然要在联盟的首都举行。

还有一个星期泰莉亚就要启程去暴风城了。在此之前，按照库尔提拉斯的风俗，即将出嫁的女儿需要连续坐几天的船穿过波拉勒斯的每一条河道，船上还要配上乐手与吟游诗人。他们的歌声是一种幸福的预言，沿途的市民会在经过的时候将手中的鲜花抛到船上。入暮时分，新娘往往带着满身花香上岸。

而在每天启程之前，都要由新娘的亲友在黎明前悄悄送她上船。塞勒斯还有要务在身，这活儿自然落到了整天闲得没事的弗林身上。

其实也不是什么难事，在日出之前给泰莉亚戴上暗色的薄丝头纱，从规划好的路线绕开人迅速赶到渡口，把她的手交给乐手和船夫就行了。他以超凡的毅力连续五天在凌晨三点起床，这反而更让人惊讶。

最后一次送船的时候他松了一口气，每次扶着小泰的肩膀赶往渡口的路上，背上都会中一箭。那可实在有点痛，他还得屏住呼吸不让小泰发现。要是知道自己背上插着一根别人都看不着的箭，她指不定得大呼小叫成什么样呢。

“弗林。”抵达渡口的时候，泰莉亚忽然转过身，撩起面前的头纱，用夜空般深碧的眼睛望着他。

弗林吓得赶紧把她的头纱摁下来：“别露出脸，这是不吉利的！”

“诶呀，那是迷信罢了，”泰莉亚撇撇嘴，固执地把头纱再次掀起，好畅通无阻地望向弗林的脸，“你怎么了最近？”

弗林覆在泰莉亚手背上的手指僵了一下，这点细微的动作被她敏锐地捕捉到，继续追问：“我感觉你最近好像都挺没精神的，你生病了吗？”

“没有！”弗林抖了一下，赶忙摇头。

“……真的没有哪里痛吗？”泰莉亚的眼神越来越怀疑了，“你是不是一直在宿醉啊？我看你的样子好像天天都头疼？还是哪里痛的……”

弗林下意识地往旁边让了一小步：“喝酒的事情你就不用操心我啦！”

泰莉亚盯了他一会儿，突然探身朝他背后看去。这让弗林吓了一大跳，条件反射地转身藏住了自己的后背。

这个反应让泰莉亚更加确定了他的异常，语气开始着急了：“喂，弗林，你到底怎么了？”

十根箭钉入他的脊背。他望着泰莉亚的眼睛，感觉冻结血液的冰冷从箭镞中流出，弥漫在整个胸腔之中，像是十二月翻滚着浮冰的北海。

好痛啊。

“好吧——”他长长地叹了口气，摸了摸自己的胡子，“我坦白。为了去参加你的婚礼我订了新的礼服，但那玩意儿尺寸有点不合身，我最近在做腰背锻炼，好把我的啤酒肚塞进去你满意了吗好身材的新娘小姐？”

说着，他丢出一个“你居然让哥哥我丢脸真是太无情了”的眼神，委屈地耷拉下嘴角。

泰莉亚噗嗤一下笑了出来。

“什么呀！我早就叫你别光喝酒不锻炼了！”她的声音像是飞起的蝴蝶。

就是这样。弗林想着，明白了那箭到底是什么。

“好啦小泰，快点上船吧。我还要回去补觉呢！”他扶着她的肩膀把她掉了个个儿，半推着将她送上了船。清晨的阳光没追上她的脚步，悬停在码头的石砖边缘。

泰莉亚坐进船舱对他挥挥手。

他安静地微笑。

<<

教堂的鎏金钟摆敲响了七下，白鸽的翅膀扬起玫瑰花瓣，管风琴奏出婚礼协奏曲。

阳光真明媚啊。

弗林双手插在口袋里。在一群贵族中间他那一身劣质亮丝面料的蹩脚礼服显得格格不入，但他才不是会为这种小事而感到丢脸的人。他本来就是个厚脸皮。而今天他换上最坚固的笑容，像往日一般懒散地站在角落，为即将到场的新人鼓掌。

他背上的箭已经被拔除了。

自从他明白了那箭的名字应当被称为“嫉妒”之后，很奇怪，他获得了几日短暂的安宁。箭不再突然射进他胸膛，那种酸楚和冰焰灼烧的痛意逐渐消散，只留下写凝结的麻木。

不像个坦荡的男子汉，他悄悄地、安静地、不甘地嫉妒着那个太阳神般年轻的国王。

他不感到羞愧。这几天他终于有功夫仔细研究研究那成堆的箭簇，指尖磨过黑铁的箭杆上凹凸毛糙的纹理，仿佛是在抚摸他自己的指纹。皮肤压过的地方还能隐约感受到挥发出来的酸，箭杆冰冷，了无生气。就是这种东西让他如此疼痛吗？

他想了很多，又喝了很多酒，直到他忘记了箭的事情，只记得小泰的笑容。他——弗林·晴风，自由港出身的小混混，成为了库尔提拉斯海军府的一员、联盟前摄政王伯瓦尔·弗塔根之女的义兄，现在也算是联盟国王的半个大舅子了，泰莉亚被浪花捧到众星之上，他理当感到与有荣焉。

她即将获得她人生中最大的幸福了，他为她感到高兴。

就是这样。

只能是这样。

十二只小号忽然齐声吹响了乐曲，人们的视线也随着转了过去。弗林·晴风慢了一拍，扭过头的瞬间刚好看到了泰莉亚·弗塔根——即将是泰莉亚·乌瑞恩——走下纯白的马车。

安度因·乌瑞恩国王牵着她的手。红玫瑰纷然飘落，在人们的欢呼声中又被抛上了天空，灿金的日光将一切感官都蒸得虚飘飘浮了起来，弗林看不清泰莉亚的脸。

他忽然被一阵悲伤笼罩了，拼了命想要往前挤，想挤到通往教堂的红毯的最前端，仔细看清她被乳白蕾丝面纱盖住的脸，以及金王冠下柔顺地贴在耳边的黑发。但快挤过去的时候他又胆怯地停住了脚步，害怕被泰莉亚发现。

她拖着华丽的裙摆，一步一步走上了大理石的台阶。

阳光在那一瞬间照亮了这对新人。

也正是在那一瞬间，一支箭忽然从后面飞来，穿刺了弗林·晴风的心脏。

他倒抽了一口气，咬紧下唇抓紧时间看了泰莉亚最后一眼，才低下头去望着穿胸而出的箭头。是黑铁的箭头。它锈蚀的躯干将无限冰寒的痛意传递到他的骨髓，浓郁的酸楚浸透了每一根神经，他想要落泪，他想要抬头看看泰莉亚。欢呼声填满了他的耳朵。

他朝后踉跄了一步，想趁着还没人发现自己的异样赶紧逃跑。

好痛啊。

他伸手握住了从胸口穿出的箭杆。

就在这时，它的外壳松动了。弗林盯着那根箭自己颤抖着，有些黑屑从箭头上窸窸窣窣掉落下来。紧接着，那些黑铁大块大块地裂解、剥离、掉落。

展露出了其中金色的内核。

弗林瞪圆了的眼睛没能撑住泪水，圆滚滚的眼泪一颗颗掉了下来，金色的箭矢开始发光，在他胸腔里散发出太阳般的温暖，像是波拉勒斯晴朗海面上的风。他闻到海水的咸味，玫瑰花飘到他眼前，他抬起头，正对上泰莉亚闪亮亮的眼睛。

她站在台阶顶上掀起面纱。

人间全部的阳光亲吻她。

弗林·晴风握紧了那根箭。

那是……？

那是“爱”吧。

END……你以为我要说这个吗？

↓彩蛋

<<

“今天，是我的婚礼。”站在台阶上的泰莉亚·弗塔根开口了。她的声音洪亮。

“但是——并不是我和安度因的婚礼。”

……

…………

啊？

弗林愣住了，连胸口的箭都忘了拔掉。

泰莉亚耸了耸肩，跟身边的安度因对视了一眼：“准确说可能是订婚典礼吧……是这样的，我的新郎其实今天也到场了，但是他——虽然他自诩男子汉，但实际上是个挺胆小的混混，还总是想把心情瞒着别人不说。所以最后的结果就是全波拉勒斯都知道他喜欢我了、我也喜欢他来了，而他还是不正面跟我对峙。因此，我决定发挥波拉勒斯女人的优良精神，在父辈于我们出生时就定下的誓盟兄弟——”她摊了摊手，安度因对她也微笑了一下，“安度因·乌瑞恩的帮助下，实行逼婚。”

啊？？？

弗林惊呆了。

仔细一看安度因穿得的确不是婚礼礼服，而是他平日的贵族常服……嘿！？等等，那泰莉亚喜欢的又是哪个不知好歹的臭小子？！他也在波拉勒斯怎么都不知道还有这号人？？？

该死的，他非要知道到底是谁不可！等他揪出那个混蛋，就把他——

“今天，我，罗德隆弗塔根家族之女，泰莉亚·弗塔根，在此做出要求！”泰莉亚嫌头纱缠得热，一把抓掉了那闹人的长纱，“弗林·晴风，如果你愿意娶我，那么走上台阶，从我的誓盟兄弟手中牵过我的手！”

……啊？？？？？？？

弗林·晴风彻底懵了。

天呐，到底发生了什么？为什么周围的人都看着自己在坏笑还在鼓掌？等等是谁在推他？早知道他就买一套好点的礼服了，这身破布太丢人了吧！？他连胡子都没刮现在用什么刮比较好这胸口的箭吗看起来挺锋利的但——

咦？

那根箭不见了。

他诧异地抬起头，看见泰莉亚捧着花束，有些气恼地朝他微笑。她露出了两颗小虎牙。

她发出那根箭一般金色的光芒。

天呐。

弗林张大了嘴巴。

END


End file.
